Murky Ruins
thumb Vorkommen: NullSec, Region Tenal, vor allem Constellation 09-4XW Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Düstere Ruinen Diese "Kampf Relic Site" war lange Zeit eine Relic Signatur (bzw. Magnetometisch), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben Man benötigt einen Relic Analyzer (und entspr. Skills), um die Container zu öffnen. Die Hauptbeute jedoch befindet sich dann im Wrack des Mother Hive im letzten Abschnitt. Vor dem Tor Erste Welle Meldung: Pirate Grave Robber: The ancient ruins in here are taken buddy. Leave now and maybe we'll let you go in one piece. *3 Battleships - Pirate Grave Robber (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer) Terrace Popup: DED deep space scouts briefly explored this strange site and left behind a rather cryptic note. As far as you can tell some ancient ruins lie within, but who built them or what treasures might lie buried there are anyone's guess. '' '''Erste Welle' *2 Guristas Stasis Tower *8 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *1 Battleship - Guristas Raid Commander (Pith Usurper) * 3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno) *4 Battlecruiser (PithatisDeath Dealer/Revolter) Zweite Welle - erscheint wenn der Guristas Raid Commander abgeschossen wird. Meldung: More pirates have appeared! *1 Battelship - Blood Raider Envoy (Corpus Pope) * 8 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer/Eliminator/Exterminator) ''- tw. jammer'' * 3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Executor/Revolter) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) Es gibt zwei Beschleunigunstore, ein 30 km entferntes "Gate to Portal" links und ein ca 60 km entferntes "Gate to Hall" oben. Portal Popup: Charred remains and debris litter the area. A confrontation between the pirate scavengers and rogue drones must have taken place some time in the past, as the empty drone bunkers and ruined pirate ship carcasses would indicate. '' Meldung: ''As you come out of acceleration you notice the resemblance of a space rift in the distance. Pith Relay Commander: They've found the portal! Destroy them before they escape!! Erste Welle *11 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer/Exterminator) -'' tw. jammer'' * 1 Battleship - Guristas Relay Commander (Pith Usurper) * 3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Enforcer) * 4 Destroyer (Pithior Supremacist/Terrorist) Zweite Welle - erscheint wenn der Pith Relay Commander angegriffen wird. Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *6 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *1 Battleship - Pith Relay Commander (Pith Usurper) *6 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Mortifier) Dritte Welle - erscheint wenn der zweite Pith Relay Commander angegriffen wird. Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *7 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) -'' web/scramble'' Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor mit dem Namen "Gate of Hall" Hall Popup: A large force of drones has taken up residence in this area. They obviously benefit greatly from salvaging the remnants of the former inhabitants, which still litters this patch of space. A drone presence this large could not be formed without an abundance of raw materials. '' '''Erste Welle' *8 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries - Trigger *11 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *9 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle Meldung: Drones have been deployed from the Drone Bunkers in responce to the attack on the sentry guns! *3 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Defeater/Enforcer Alvatis) *3 Elite Frigates - Pulse Drone (Strain Splinter Alvi ) - web/scramble Die Pulse Drones wehren sich mit Smartbom-Schaden - es erscheint dabei einige Male folgende Meldung im Local Chat: As the Pulse Drone is attacked, it starts sending out waves of energy, gas and materials, hitting anything in its path. All ships in the blast radius take damage! Dieser Abschnitt hat 6 Container, die man mit einem Analyzer öffnen kann. Während dem Analysieren kann eine Smartbomb entzünden: Meldung: Someone has triggered an ancient land mine near one of the debris pieces! All ships in the blast radius take damage! *6 Floating Debris Mögliche Beute *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1. inkl Meta 1-4 Varianten) *Carbon Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor mit dem Namen "Gate of Sanctum" Sanctum Popup: The source of the drone infestation seems to lie in this deadspace pocket, located inside a fiery nebula. The extreme and hostile environment, accompanied by a very heavy drone presence, seems to have kept most of the looters away, as two fully intact ancient ruins would indicate. Erste Welle *1 Hive Mother (Sentry) * 1 Drone Siege Auto-Cannon Sentry * 1 Drone Siege Beam Laser Sentry * 1 Drone Siege Railgun Sentry *6 Tower Drone Sentry III *4 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Alvus Ruler/Patriarch Alvus/ Supreme Alvus Parasite) * 8 Battleships - Hive Guardian (Alvus Queen/Matriach Alvus) *4 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Infester/Render/Splinter Alvi) - web/scramble Die drei Siege Geschütztürme verursachen einen Smartbomb-Schaden, wenn sie abgeschossen werden: The destruction of the Drone Siege Auto-Cannon Sentry has caused a massive explosion, affecting all ships in the blast radius! The destruction of the Drone Siege Beam Laser Sentry has sent a massive burst of energy in all directions, affecting all ships in the blast radius! The destruction of the Drone Siege Railgun Sentry has caused a massive explosion, sending debris in all directions. Ships caught in the blast radius take damage! Zweite Welle - wenn Hive Mother noch ca 75% Armor hat Meldung: The Drone Hive Mother has deployed Drone Cruise Missile Batteries along with more drone ships! *4 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *8 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) Mit dem Abschuss der Hive Mother erscheint folgende Meldung:The Hive Mother has been eliminated, and the buzz of drone communications slowly calms down. Some drones machines may still be active, but at least their numbers will no longer be replenished by the frenzied replication process inside the Drone Mother. Der Container, den die Hive Mother hinterlässt, enthält ein 20th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects (Wert ca. 61 Mio ISK) sowie ein Tech2 Mindlink Implantat Dritte Welle -'' wenn man versucht, eine der beiden Ancient Ruins zu öffnen'' Meldung: Emirr Kahn: Looks like they've approached the ancient ruins and have started the excavation process! They'll never know what hit 'em, and the treasure will be OURS! Nyahaha. A large group of pirate ships has appeared! *1 Battleship - Emirr Kahn (Pith Obliterator) *4 Battlehips (Pith Usurper) *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Erader/Inferno) Beim der anderen Ancient Ruin wird ein Smarbomb-Schaden ausgelöst, wenn man sich ihr auf unter 1000 Meter nähert. Huge bursts of energy and material spurt from the ancient ruins as someone approaches them. Some kind of ancient technology seems to have been put in place to protect the ruins. Your ship takes damage! Dieser Abschnitt hat 2 Container, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer öffnen kann. Während dem Analysieren kann eine Smartbomb entzünden: Meldung: Someone has triggered an ancient land mine near one of the debris pieces! All ships in the blast radius take damage! *2 Ancient Ruins Mögliche Beute *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1 inkl. Meta 1-4 Varianten) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor zurück in den Abschnitt Portal (Gate to Portal) Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:NullSec